


A Farmer's Night In

by TheBogHagisMyWaifu



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBogHagisMyWaifu/pseuds/TheBogHagisMyWaifu
Summary: The farmer trudged home, eager to wash off the grime of toiling in the mines. She expected to have the house to herself, since Fridays were pool nights for her husband.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 49





	A Farmer's Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic in years. Apologies for any grammar, spelling and awkward sentence structure. All mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism welcome!

The farmer trudged her way home after a productive day in the mines. It was dark at the bus stop and she was thankful for her glowing ring so she could avoid any muddy patches in the ground. She was already unbelievably dirty, covered in sweat, dirt, slime, and other viscera from the ferocious denizens of the mines. Exhausted, dragging along her backpack stuffed full of ores and other more morbid trophies, she was in no rush to get home.  
It was the first Friday of the fall season, and her husband would probably still be at the Saloon catching up with his friends, specifically, handing Sam his ass at billiards while Abigail waxed moody introspections about her existence. The farmer was in no mood to deal with the chaotic energy of those two so she made her way to their lonely farmstead.  
She probably wouldn't even see Sebastian till the next morning, so she took her time emptying her loot into chests in the shed, pulling her slimy boots off and leaving them on the porch with her dirty sword and scooting around her evil cat sleeping in the entrance. She loved the rascal but he loved to plop down in the most inconvenient places.  
She didn't bother looking around, heading straight to the bathroom, stripping out of her soiled garments as she climbed the stairs. Her laundry was dumped into the special hamper so she wouldn't get slime on her and her husband's regular dirty laundry.  
Not having bothered to close the bathroom door as her cat liked to yowl to be let in when he heard the water running, she shivered and dunked her head quickly into the stream of hot water. Lathering up with the woodsy soap Sebastian liked she closed her eyes and began scrubbing viscera out of her hair, not noticing the shadowy figure that peeked in from the hallway.  
Sebastian had heard the front door from his side room and had expected his wife to call out a greeting like normal but had peeked out just in time to see her head straight upstairs without a glance towards their bedroom.  
She must have thought he wasn't home yet. Normally, this was the case on a Friday that wasn't raining, but today Sebastian hadn't been in the mood to deal with his two friends. He'd taken a raincheck on heading to the Saloon after smoking down in the piers and had come home to an empty house.  
Not having any pressing chore to take care of, he'd holed himself in his side room and spent the time fiddling with the game he had hopes of designing and watching his frogs frolic in their large terrarium. Occasionally he'd have to shoo his wife's evil cat because the feline menace got too close to the glass tank.  
The farmer had given him some vague plans of spending her Friday up in the mountains north of his childhood home and had presumably been there all day.  
Upon hearing the water pipes start running, he made his way upstairs and peeked into the nursery-turned-mega-bathroom to see the naked silhouette of his beautiful wife scrubbing hard at her hair. He could see she had her work cut out for her as she scrubbed at glops of red slime.  
“Ahh, so she was in the mines. Glad she's not too beat up.”  
He briefly entertained thoughts of going back to his computer and waiting for her to approach him first but seeing her back muscles ripple as she scrubbed away at the grime brought a coil of heat to his face and he felt it pool in the back of his spine.  
He quickly peeled out of his dark jeans and hoodie, dropping the pile where he stood outside the bathroom, and noisily shut the door behind him to keep the cat out. He had plans for his wife just now that he didn't need the menace to interrupt.  
The farmer jumped as she heard the door close, and she blearily looked over to see her naked raven-haired lover prowling his way to her. He had his characteristic straight expression but his brows were furrowed even more than usual as he took her in, giving him an intense brooding look that never failed to make her heart race.  
"Sebastian, you almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were meeting Sam and Abby today," the farmer exclaimed moving over to let him into the spray of water.  
"Didn't feel like it. I don't really need friends. You're the only person I need in my life. Is that weird?"  
The farmer smiled up at her husband. "That's sweet, but you know if you stay away too long, Sam will just come up to the farm and harass my hens."  
Sebastian chuckled, his wild-haired friend would totally do that.  
"Here, let me help '' he murmured, pressing his front to her smaller frame and began gently lathering the soap in her hair  
Slowly he worked the leftover grime and soap out, gently giving her strands of hair a pull. She sighed against him and seemed to melt on her feet as he ran his nails against her scalp.  
"That feels nice babe." She sighed, the pet name slipping out in her tired state. They weren't much for nicknames, but his cheeks warmed with a blush - it's because of the hot water- and he bent his head to nuzzle into her neck.  
"Can I do the rest too?" He murmured into her ear, a hand resting on the nape of her neck and the other running a slow trail down her arm.  
Abruptly the farmer felt her exhaustion seep away, her arm breaking into goosebumps at the teasing caress. She hadn't expected Sebastian to be in the mood tonight, especially seeing how much goo she'd been covered in. A blush that had nothing to do with the scalding water made its way across her cheeks and down her neck. She turned around to be chest to chest with her lithe lover.  
Looking up at his dark eyes through her lashes, she gave him a come hither look.  
She tilted her head up to touch their lips together. The soft mounds of her chest pressed against his as he bent to meet her halfway. Their lips met softly and he immediately nipped at her bottom lip.  
She gasped and stood further on her toes to press against him more and licked her way into his mouth. His soapy hands came down to her waist and he hauled her close while he let her suck on his tongue.  
One of them moaned lowly into the quiet bathroom. The wet sucking sounds were working her into a frenzy.  
Sebastian pulled away first and took up some more soap to lather onto her neck and chest. His large hands firmly circled a bubbly lather, cleaning her of the days’ sweat.  
She arched against him, searching for the sensual mood from a second ago but he seemed to be working seriously to clean her. Even when he lathered around her breasts, there was no fondling or teasing of her nipples.  
The hands trailed down further, and almost clinically wiped and cleaned between her legs. Despite the lack of teasing, she gasped and arched when his fingers gently ran between her folds.  
"Seba- ahh," she moaned as he kneeled and started firmly scrubbing at her gritty legs.  
When he reached her feet, he looked up at her through his wet fringe and smiled. A gentle push of his shoulders against her thighs had her stepping back into the spray and he watched the water run clean.  
Looking up at her, he felt the dark impulse to own her slither up his spine.  
He pulled her back towards him, and shifted around on his knees, though it was impossible to be comfortable on the tile floor. His hands trailed up the back of her legs, settling on the plump globes of her ass. Her eyes flew open and she looked down at him in surprise.  
He's such a fucking tease sometimes. Yoba, he used to be so cute and shy. Not that he isn't still cute. Looking down at his smirking lips, his dark hair stuck down against his forehead, a flush on his cheeks, he’d never looked more devilish and alluring.  
"How about you open up for me?" He rasped, pressing his lips to her hip bone, tongue coming out to lick up her lower belly.  
A shock of heat zoomed down her belly and she shifted her legs so that her feet were open in a wider stance. She watched him sprinkle kisses and soft nips across and down her belly.  
He had something of an oral fixation, hence the smoking habit and he loved nothing more than to drive her wild with his mouth. He stopped at her navel and took a minute to swirl the tip of his tongue into the cute little belly button.  
As he expected, the farmer moaned and shivered above him. He smiled and kept going, hardly able to keep from diving into where he wanted to lick the most. Ducking down and skipped over her soft mound, licking an outline around her neat bush of hair, he began nipping at her inner thighs. He took a moment to begin his marking of her by sucking a kiss mark on her inner thigh, first one side, leaving a nice vivid red splotch before turning his head and doing the other leg.  
She shifted impatiently above him, her hands coming down to run through his wet hair. She watched him dig his face between her legs, and admired the shifting muscles of his abdomen and the gentle sway of his swollen member between his strong legs. She really wanted to touch him but he clearly had an idea of how he wanted this to go so she held back and enjoyed the sharp stings he left with his teeth.  
Finally he shifted around until he was sitting on the shower floor, moving until his face was looking up into her warmest place.  
She stood on her toes, straining to give him space to work.  
"Seb, you'll get a crick in your neck like this" she whined out as he breathed teasingly up into her folds.  
His hand shifted about, one palm spread against the front of her thigh, the other reaching up further to grip the side of her waist.  
"Worth it," she heard him say before finally licking up into her.  
They moaned together.  
She brought a hand out from gripping his hair to rest against the wall of the shower.  
Sebastian licked a long line from her opening to her clit, slow and dirty, ignoring the way water from the shower pooled onto his face. Under his hands, she trembled and he felt a rush of heady power. Despite her being above him, he was the one in control of her pleasure. A few slow licks against her clit had her moaning his name. He squeezed his hands into her supple flesh and set a quick pace of licking at her little bud, before swiping down to tongue at her hole.  
He pointed his tongue and thrust it into her soft vagina, gentle suckling to take in more of her taste. Happily, he licked around gathering what he could of her clean natural slick, letting it coat his mouth.  
He was as hard as he could get and was tempted to bring a hand down to palm himself but ultimately decided he would wait a while yet. First, he had to suck the sense out of his wife. Above him, the farmer was blocking the worst of the spray of water, panting into her arm as she struggled to keep on her toes while Sebastian ate her out. Her toes would be curled if she wasn't standing her weight on them. Straining, she trembles and shook as the tingles of pleasure zipped up and down her spine thanks to his nimble mouth and tongue.  
"Seba….aahh....stian, the waters…. Gonna go ....ah ah like that…. Ahh….cold."  
He grunted against her and moved from tongue fucking her luscious opening to sucking and flicking against her clit. If she was worried about the water, he clearly wasn't doing enough.  
She breathed out another staccato of moans.  
Heat pooled in his gut as she did so and he felt his prick pulse a dollop of precum into the humid air. He brought a hand down and squeezed at the base of his cock to clear his head a bit. Her thighs were trembling under the strain of supporting herself up for so long so he let go of his aching dick to get back to work on her clit. He'd make her cum in this shower at least once before taking her in their marriage bed. He sucked at the little bud and hummed in his throat just to hear her moans turn a little shrill in the face of the new sensation.  
She was open mouthed and panting at this point, both hands against the wall, wishing she had something soft to scratch up against. The electric feeling built up in her stomach, the tingling getting more and more unbearable, she was nearing her peak.  
"Seb, babe, baby, ahh I'm going to ahhh ah come." she wailed straining against his onslaught to her clit.  
He moved furiously, ignoring the ache in his jaw, the saliva mixing with her slick, mixing with the now warm water. Her panting became more dramatic and then finally finally she reached her peak and came crashing down.  
Under his tongue he felt her whole vulva give a pulse, the force of her orgasm apparent even without his fingers or dick buried inside her. He briefly regretted not having fingered her too, missing out on making her suck them clean afterwards. Slowly easing out from under her, he watched her come down from her high, and licked his lips as she trembled through the aftershocks.  
He pulled himself up from his position on the floor, ignoring the pop his knees gave and giving his neck a quick shake to work out the faint ache in the back.  
The farmer collapsed against him as he worked quickly to lather himself in soap and rinse it off again in record time. His cock was still hard, but he'd lost some of the urgency to be buried in wet heat with the satisfaction of turning his wife to goo.  
He toweled the both of them dry quickly and watched smugly as she didn't even fight him on "treating her like a child" as she wasn't usually a fan of being taken care of so much.  
By the time he was toweling his own hair dry, the farmer had regained some of her senses and was ready to take care of her husband.  
They didn't bother pulling on sleep clothes, opened the bathroom door to find a sullen cat and ran eagerly to their bedroom where she pushed the leering man into the dark covers of their bed.  
"Now I'll take care of you, hot stuff. Lay back and let me touch you " she murmured kissing his forehead.  
She crawled on top of him, straddling his stomach. Taking in the sight of him, flushed pale face, his hair fanned out behind him. She could feel the heat of his swollen member just grazing the swell of her ass. She took a moment to think on what to do for him but saw his hungry eyes and the slow smirk making its way into his face.  
"You sure you're up to doing anything for me? You were shaking pretty bad before. I don't mind stopping here for today" he murmured in his lovely voice, but she knew that was lipservice for her benefit.  
Truthfully she was tired. Her legs were tired after climbing up and down many levels of the mines and outrunning the territorial denizens, moreso after sustaining her form in the bathroom. But she wasn't about to tap out of a night of fun. She could sleep in tomorrow, the animals and crops she had going this season were running on the automatic feeder and sprinklers she'd splurged on.  
Spending one day at home and in bed wouldn't hurt her.  
"I am. But I'm going to ride you like this until my legs give out and if you still haven't come by then, I'm going to let you turn me however you like. Then I want you to fuck me into this matress." She murmured, playfully running her fingers down his chest, giving a nipple a teasing tweak.  
He moaned, guttural and low under her.  
He had planned on fucking her slow and gentle after the shower but she had successfully riled him up again and now he couldn't imagine doing anything but what she said.  
Slowly she eased back until she could feel the tip of his cock grazing against her vagina. She reached under her to hold his hot member still as she eased down onto it.  
Sebastian groaned at the hot slick slide of her. Her walls clung to him like a glove and he forced his hips to keep from bucking up into her while she adjusted to the penetration.  
She gathered her feet under her, and slowly raised herself up and slowly off his cock, they both groaned, before she let herself drop back down, impaling herself on his length. Her hands came up to rest on his pecs, and she used this as leverage to lift off his cock again, dropping down quicker than before.  
The sound of her ass slapping down on his thighs was louder than their combined breathing. Sebastian cursed out loud as she did it again, even quicker than before.  
Soon the bedroom was flooded with the slap slap of flesh on flesh and their exclamations.  
He admired her strong legs, conditioned to endure after a few years of constant manual labor. Her chest bounced with her, as well as what he could see of her plump butt, jiggling with her motions. She panted harsh and open mouthed, his eyes followed the little beads of sweat building from her neck to run down her chest.  
He murmured praise. "Oh Yoba, look at you. So good, fuck, you're so beautiful. Ride me babe. Ugh come on, like that, like that, fuuuuuuck."  
He wished he could stop the deluge of words that spilled out but judging by how she somehow found the energy to bounce even faster, she was a fan of his desperate whispers. The silky heat that seemed to cling to him even as it rose up and off drove him wild. He wanted to grab her by the hips and tug her down onto his cock while he pounded up and into her but she said she wanted to ride him first so he fisted the sheets under him and desperately hoped he could hold off on cumming so he could meet her expectations. He reached up and tugged at one of her nipples and hissed in appreciation when her nails dug into his chest and she flicked her hips down onto him harder. His hands came to grip her waist, giving her soft skin a squeeze before they trailed back to grip her ass cheeks.  
She moaned louder above him.  
Sebastian bared his teeth as he was consumed with thoughts of biting and marking her there too. He settled for scraping his blunt nails up the luscious skin. Filing the thought away for later, he watched her rise and fall into his dick desperately, her pace was erratic and flagging.  
" I can take it from here " he rasped out, running a soothing palm against her flank.  
She stilled her hips and stayed seated on his pulsing member for a few seconds while she heaved breaths and legs spasmed.  
Taking her by the nape, he pulled her down for a long needed kiss. It was filthy, a mess of tongues lapping at each other,before he pulled away to latch onto her clean neck.  
He grinned at the salty taste of her, the pounding artery in her neck pulsating under his tongue. He mouthed at the spot before setting his teeth to nip and suck on the flesh.  
She clenched around him and he sucked in a gasp.  
"I want to mark you up, please, can I?" He growled into the crook, his grip on her tightening as he sunk into the possessive headspace he'd been nurturing for the better part of the evening.  
She felt a thrill at his words. Sebastian was a fantastic lover but often let her lead in the bedroom, meaning he didn't often make his own demands. She found an instinctual pleasure in his desire to mark her, and though in their day to day lives they were very much equals, she found she liked the idea of being made his.  
She made a note to pursue some more submissive plays in the future, both for her and for him before she tilted her head back, opening a space for him to latch onto.  
He didn't hesitate to sink his teeth into her flesh.  
She gave a startled yelp but didn't try to pull him off despite the pain. He didn't break the skin but it was a near thing. He loosened his jaw and began sucking harshly, his hand flew down to grip her waist as he brought his feet up and under him to thrust up into her channel.  
There were deep primal grunts leaking out of his mouth as he pounded up into her and sucked. Pulling away to latch onto a new spot, on the front of her neck, he vaguely registered the vivid purple splotch and the red lines of his teeth marks left behind. He was panting against her skin, hot breath sending shivers through her.  
This was as loud as he ever gots during their sessions. He'd murmur praise occasionally and whisper some dirty suggestions and give a few low moans. But it wasn't till he was pounding into her rough and fast that his panting breath rose in volume and he flooded her ears with the sounds of his desperate desire.  
The grunts he was emitting were new and she was dizzy with the sensation of being used for his pleasure.  
She was speared open in the most delicious manner. Suddenly she yelped again as he gave a twist of their bodies, spinning them to where she was on her back, legs wide open while he pounded into her from above. Somehow he had done this without unlatching from his new spot against her neck or pulling out of her passage.  
“That was fucking hot,” she thought.  
Her hands came up around his neck and she murmured praise as he left the stinging bite to start another.  
"Oh Yoba, Sebastian, you're so hot. Fuck, bite me, mark me up,” she hissed as the new position allowed him to thrust even faster into her.  
She sunk her nails into his dark locks, tugging him off and away from another vivid mark. She met his heavy lidded gaze and sucked at his plump swollen lips.  
His hands were brought under her open legs, fisting at her plump thighs and forcing her legs even wider apart. She felt the grind of her hip joint being forced to its extreme but only moaned as he carved a space for himself inside her.  
The thrusts were hitting deep into her walls, and she felt a building of pleasure at her core. She was going to come again soon.  
Their lips came apart as he pulled up and away. His face was flushed, mouth glistening red as he straightened up to look down at the body he was grinding into.  
He took in the violent looking collar he'd left along her neck, licking at his lips in satisfaction. His wife arched against the mattress as he kept thrusting, her own lidded gaze watching his stomach clench and pulse as he thrust into her. He panted and let out an uncharacteristically loud moan as he watched his slick cock disappear between her glistening folds. He kept her spread wide, and felt himself quickly approaching release.  
"Babe, I'm so close, ahh fuck. Touch yourself. Cum on my cock, I know you can" he growled in a low tone.  
Her hand flew down and he watched little fingers rub furiously at her clit. She dipped her fingers down to graze against his dick as he penetrated her, gathering slick from his hot member and bringing the slick digit back to rub against her hooded bundle. A delicious zing of pleasure flew through her that built and built until she crested over with pleasure.  
Sebastian moaned as he felt her walls clench around him rhythmically as she spasmed through her orgasm. A few thrusts and he reached the crest of his own pleasure.  
She sighed at the warm flood of his own release.  
A few seconds passed as he slumped against her and they caught their breaths. Finally he eased out of her with a satisfied sigh. Flopping down next to her in bed, he took her into his arms and rested his face into her clean smelling hair.  
Silence reigned as the basked in the afterglow.  
"Urgh, I need to clean up." She grumbled, feeling his spend slowly ooze out of her.  
Sebastian heaved himself up and padded away from the room, returning with a damp cloth. She twitched, oversensitive as he eased two fingers into her and gently scooped out his release, giving her a gentle wipe down before doing the same to himself.  
She was thankful, she loved having him cum inside but hated the cramping that came from leaving it in her too long. The cloth was tossed onto the nearby dresser and he laid back down, pulling her around to be the little spoon.  
"Thanks Seb. This was nice" she said tracing idle shapes into his arm.  
He gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek and squeezed her close.  
"I don't often show it but I'm really happy I'm your husband. Marrying you was the best decision I ever made," he confessed into the room.  
Looking down at her, marked up and sated, he was sure it was a scene he'd never forget. She was his happiness, and even if he didn't say "I love you," he knew she got the message.  
She smiled, a little misty eyed at his words. No, there was no need for those three words when he said things like that.  
There was no need to reply. Her love was evident in the way she clutched him close in turn.


End file.
